


He Belongs to Me

by snow_queen16



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, Fluff, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Prompt inspired, just a hint of gerita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow_queen16/pseuds/snow_queen16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Berwald is enjoying dinner by himself, when he sees an angel across the room- an angel who hurries himself over to Berwald's table and insists that Berwald is his blind date.</p><p>The thing is, Berwald didn't remember making a blind date. Tumblr prompt inspired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Belongs to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “i walked into this restaurant and you thought i was your blind date and i just kind of went with it because i don’t want to eat alone” au
> 
> Can't remember where I found it -aside from somewhere on tumblr lol.

                Berwald had a standing reservation at the _Casa dei Fratelli Vargas_ every Friday night at eight. It was a point of envy for some of his friends- it was a very exclusive restaurant. Excellent service, superb food, outrageous prices. At the moment it was _the_ place to take a date on a Friday night, and today alone he’d had several coworkers attempt to bribe him out of it. Francis had even tried to bribe him with the promise of a hot date, but Berwald didn’t bite. The only tête-à-tête he was interested in at the moment was the weekly date he had with a book- tonight, _East of Eden_. He grunted to himself, allowing a small smile to cross his lips as he idly surveyed the room while one hand lingered on the pleasant softness of the leather-bound book. It was full tonight, a low hum of conversation permeating the air as couples flirted and gossiped. He wished them well, feeling a sort of magnanimous benevolence for the lovebirds. Love was wonderful, wasn’t it?

                And that’s when he walked into the room. Tall and slender, with fine white-blonde hair and dreamy violet eyes which Berwald swore he felt himself begin to drown in. Drowning in a field of violets, now that would be something. The scent would be incomparable and the feeling of being surrounded, enveloped by tiny soft petals . . . The man stopped, breaking into a grin as their eyes met. Berwald felt his heart thrum in his chest, felt the sticky sheen of sweat appear on his back as he shooed off the _maître d’_ and made a beeline towards his table. Berwald tried to swallow but felt himself choke, hastily grabbing his glass of water and taking a long drink. He had no idea why exactly this angel was coming up to him, but there was no way he was going to question his good fortune.

                “Sir, I _told_ you, Mr. Berwald would have told us if he was expecting a guest this evening-“

                “Berwald?” he said, a faint pout marring his face. “I thought Eduard said his name was . . . something else but he’s _definitely_ the guy I’m here to meet! You are, right? My blind date? I’m Timo and I was kind of nervous about meeting you at such a fancy restaurant for the first date but Eduard said I’d like you and well, the picture he sent me was kind of crappy –you weren’t even wearing your glasses, you look so much better with them by the way- but yeah, you’re him! Aren’t you?”

                “’S fine, Antonio. Forgot I was meetin’ someone,” Berwald said, a neat blush staining his cheeks. Antonio frowned, giving the two of them a skeptical look, but seemed content with his answer.

                “Of course, Mr. Berwald. I’ll have your waiter bring over another menu.” he said, inclining his head ever so slightly before walking away.

                “Oh wow!” Timo giggled, glancing at the man as soon as he was out of earshot. “You must come here a lot, huh?” Berwald grunted.

                “Been comin’ here fer years. ‘M friends with one of th’ owners, actually.” That was a bit of a lie- an acquaintance of his was the owner's grandson, but it was close enough.

                “Hmm, you’ve got an in huh? I guess I’ll forgive you for forgetting you had a date!” Berwald felt his cheeks burn, and he hurriedly slid the book off the table.

                “Never got a picture of ya. Wouldn’t ‘ve if I’d seen one,” It wasn’t technically a lie; he’d never seen a picture of Timo before and if he had, he certainly wouldn’t have forgotten him. Timo smiled happily, his cheeks a light pink.

                “Eduard never mentioned you were such a flirt! I like it though.” Berwald smiled, sending a silent prayer of thanks to whatever cosmic power had sent Timo his way.

 

                It had been a wonderful evening. Timo hadn’t expected much from this blind date aside from a decent meal, but Berwald was a wonderful surprise. He was hot – _so hot-_ and a great listener and said the funniest things in that richly stoic voice of his. Deep and clear, with just the barest hint of a Swedish accent; Timo was surprised that he wasn’t a puddle somewhere in the region of Berwald’s feet. Maybe not tonight, but sometime-

                “Ya all right?” Berwald said, his eyes slightly narrowing. “Yer face got all flushed ‘f a sudden,”

                “Oh! Yeah, I’m fine! I promise I was totally not thinking about inappropriate things. Nope, not at all.” Timo said quickly, taking a long drink of his wine to cover his cringe. Already, he could feel himself getting a little tipsy despite their large meal. He knew he should slow down, but Berwald had picked such a sweet wine, it went down so easily and soothed his nerves.

                “’S okay if ya were. Hard not to sometimes,” He cleared his throat, glancing away.

                “A-are you thinking dirty things about me?” Timo said, the alcohol loosening his tongue. He held his breath, watching as Berwald’s cheeks bloomed red though his face barely twitched.

                “One or two,” he admitted, unable to meet Timo’s eyes. With a gently lecherous smile, Timo reached across the table, tentatively placing a hand on top of his.

                “I’m not completely against sex on the first date and belieeeeeve me, I wanna get all over that! Yeah, I wanna- um!” He paused, blushing. “Yeah, but aside from my grossly inappropriate flirting, I do really like you and I hope you like me too and if you do it would be so nice to ease into the physical stuff because I’m not going to lie, I hoed it up a little the last year or so and it would mean more to me-“

                “Don’t like t’rush either.” Berwald’s eyes burnt into his, fiercely blue as he slowly took his hand to brush his lips along his skin. Timo’s mouth ran dry, and he swallowed heavily.

                “That doesn’t mean _nothing_ can happen toni-“ He broke off, scowling as his phone began ringing. “Ugh, I’m so sorry! I forgot to turn off the fucking thing when I got here and-“

                “It’s okay ‘f ya wanna answer it,”

                “I really don’t want to, but- huh, it’s Eduard.” Timo frowned. Why was he calling? He hadn’t sent the emergency _get-me-outta-here-NOW_ text they’d agreed upon as a way out. “You don’t mind?” Berwald shook his head, albeit looking a bit paler. “Ed? What’s wrong with you? Is anybody dead?”

                “Well, no, now that I know that you’re answering! Where the hell are you?”

                “What are you talking about? I’ve been having the most amazing first date ever-“

                “With _who_? Ludwig is still out in the lobby waiting for you! You haven’t answered any of my texts-“

                “Ludwig?” Timo frowned, looking across the table to Berwald. He quickly looked away, guilty.

                “Yeah, the guy I was setting you up with? Seriously, who are you-?”

                “I’ll, uh, get back to you on that,” Timo ended the call, slowly turning to Berwald. He wasn’t sure what to think; it had been a fantastic date, and Berwald was pretty much the embodiment of all the silly physical ideals he had but- but-

                “Look, Timo, ‘m sorry. I didn’ _exactly_ lie to ya- never said I knew Eduard or remembered makin’ a date.”

                “Soo . . . why then? Why not cut me off and say hey douchebag, I’m waiting for someone else or-“ Berwald’s chuckle cut him off.

                “I wasn’t waitin’ fer anyone. Like t’ have dinner alone sometimes, ‘s all. But I saw ya across th’ room and that was all I could see ‘f a sudden. Then you were here talkin’ t’me, sayin’ I was yer date an’- well, I couldn’t let ya walk away from me.” Timo was struck dumb. It felt like the plot to some cheesy movie, and he wanted desperately to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming. Berwald shifted uncomfortably when he didn’t reply, his cheeks furiously red. “’M sorry, I made ya miss yer date an’ kept some oth’r guy waitin’ on ya,“

                “Seriously, don’t worry about that!” Timo said hurriedly, reaching back across the table to take his hand again. “I do totally feel bad for Ludwig or whoever it was I was supposed to meet, but- look, I had a fantastic time tonight. It doesn’t matter if you’re the guy Eduard set me up with or not, I’m so glad I met you tonight.”

                “Well, I’m glad _you’re_ happy!” A short angry Italian man stomped up to the table, the curl at the nape of his neck bouncing angrily as he glared at the two of them. “Mr. Berwald, I can’t believe you! I was helping waiting tables for Nonno since like three waiters called off and then I keeping seeing this poor sad looking man waiting for a table! He’s waiting for a table for hours and hours and I finally ask Antonio to get him a table because I know we’re exclusive, but we’re not _that_ exclusive and he looks so sad and hungry but Antonio says that he thinks he’s been stood up and I go and talk to him and he’s been waiting for a blind date who never showed up and he isn’t sure if he can be mad or not since no one can get ahold of him and then- and then he gets a text saying his date is here! Here with someone else and I can’t believe you stole Ludwig’s date, Mr. Berwald!” The man stomped his foot to punctuate the sentence, big ugly tears welling in his hazel eyes. Timo was acutely aware of the entire restaurant turning to stare, and the excited tittering going on behind the menus. He was completely mortified, and held onto Berwald’s hand like a life preserver.

                “Feliciano, I didn’t take his date ‘n purpose. Was a mistake,” he said, sounding somewhat guilty. Feliciano pouted, shaking his head.

                “You knew you weren’t meeting anyone!”

                “Ah, Feli, I think that’s enough for tonight, no?” An embarrassed Antonio gently appeared beside him; a big, buff blonde trailing behind him. That was the man Eduard set him up with? Granted, he did look like the very vague description of his perfect guy Timo had given Eduard (tall, blonde, hot), but he couldn't hold a candle to Berwald.

                “ _Ja_ , Feliciano, you don’t need to-“

                “Ludwig, if I don’t yell at him who will?” Feliciano pouted, and the blonde, presumably Ludwig, blushed, sighing heavily.

                “It’s fine, Feliciano.” he said, forcing a smile as he placed a hand on the man’s shoulder. “They’re obviously having a good time, and if I’m being honest, I never wanted to get set up in the first place.”

                “So you’re not mad Mr. Berwald stole your date?” Feliciano pouted. Ludwig shook his head, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

                “I’m fine, believe me. Though perhaps a bit hungry,” Timo wanted to apologize, but Ludwig and Feliciano looked so wrapped up in each other, he didn’t have the heart. He wasn’t quite sure either of them would hear him anyway. With profuse apologies and promises of a comped dinner from Antonio, the three left, Feliciano chattering happily as Ludwig slid his hand around his waist.

                “That was somethin’ else,” Berwald said, chuckling. Timo laughed, squeezing his hand.

                “Definitely! I feel bad, but I think we both found something better.” he said, smiling coyly. Berwald blushed fiercely, his sea-green eyes burning into his.


End file.
